Overwatch (Special Ops)
Overwatch is a Spec Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which requires two players. One player will control a soldier and be required to reach an objective while the other player protects them from above as an AC-130 gunner. The level is a remake of the level Hunted from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with a few differences. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 35.45 seconds. Overview The player begins the mission as either the soldier or the AC-130 gunner. The objective of this mission is for the soldier to get to the marked area in under three minutes and thirty seconds to seven minutes depending on the difficulty. On the way, there will be numerous enemies assaulting the player via infantry and air support. This is where the other player comes in; the AC-130 gunner must protect the soldier from the hostiles with firepower from the air. However, they must be careful to avoid hitting their friend below. There will be a laser sight on the soldier's gun, and using this laser to spot and point out the most important targets for the player up in the sky is crucial. The level ends once the soldier successfully reaches the marked area (which will be further away on harder difficulties) under the time limit. Note that it is possible, and not too difficult, to complete this op with a single player controlling two Playstation controllers. Two or three practice runs will probably be all you need to do this. Tips *It is best to be constantly telling the runner when they are clear, when they should stop, and where to watch. Just as well, the runner can alert the AC-130 of unseen enemies, or tell them where to shell *The area in front of the downed Blackhawk will have some weapons for the player to switch from before starting the mission. *This mission can be accomplished by simply sprinting through the bullets and fields (Even in Veteran dificulty), as long as the AC-130 Gunner provides cover using the 40mm to blow away the first 2 waves of enemies (before the 2nd Drop Chopper comes.) Trivia *This level was briefly featured in the NCIS episode Child's Play. The level Team Player was also seen in the episode. *The explosion for the 105mm cannon is different than it is in regular multiplayer. *The player on foot starts at the same location where the mission "Hunted" starts. *In the mission "Hunted" from Call of Duty 4, the AC130 doesn't appear until near the end of the level. *It is actually possible for the player on the ground to shoot the AC-130 and actually hit the second player, however this is very difficult and needs to be timed right, it can be done with the SCAR-H and possibly with other weapons. *If you happen to pick up a pair of Akimbo TMPs, you will see that both guns emit lasers. Although, the AC130 gunner will still only see one. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels